international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
The Young Bucks
The Young Bucks are an American professional wrestling tag team, consisting of real life brothers Jason and Brian Rapaport (also known by their ring names Matt and Nick Jackson) from Southern California. They are currently working for various promotions on the American independent circuit, most notably Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), where they are the current PWG World Tag Team Champions in their second reign. They are also known for their time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where they performed under the ring names Max and Jeremy Buck and the tag team name Generation Me (occasionally abbreviated to GenMe). Personal lives Professional wrestling career Training and debut High Risk Wrestling (2004-present) Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2007-present) Dragon Gate (2008-2009) World Wrestling Entertainment (2008) Chikara (2009-2010) Ring of Honor (2009-2010, 2011) Dragon Gate USA (2009-2010) Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009-2011) Heel turn (2010–2011) X Division and release (2011) In wrestling *'Finishing tag team moves' **Double and stereo superkicks to one or two opponents respectively **''More Bang for Your Buck'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam by Matt followed by a 450° splash by Nick followed by a moonsault by Matt) *'Signature tag team moves' **Aided dropkick **Corkscrew neckbreaker by Matt onto Nick's knee **''Crazy Dive'' (Matt front dropkicks an opponent through the ropes, holds on, skins the cat and holds the top rope down for Nick to hit a suicide dive through his legs) **''N'Sync'' (Double hip toss followed by a double back handspring into a double dropkick to the face of a seated opponent) **Springboard splash (Nick) / standing moonsault (Matt) combination **Wheelbarrow hold by Matt into a slingshot sitout facebuster by Nick *'Matt Jackson's finishing moves' **''Worst Case Scenario'' (Victory roll flipped forward into a modified wheelbarrow facebuster, as a wheelbarrow bodyscissors counter) *'Nick Jackson's finishing moves' **450° splash *'Nicknames' **"Mr. Instant Replay" (Matt) **"Slick Nick" (Nick) *'Entrance themes' **'"MMMBop"' by Hanson Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' **AWS Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Chikara' **Campeonatos de Parejas (1 time) *'Dragon Gate USA' **Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) *'Empire Wrestling Federation' **EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' **FWE Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) *'Future Stars of Wrestling' **FSW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) *'High Risk Wrestling' **Sole Survivor Tournament (2006) – Nick Jackson *'House of Glory' **HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) **HOG Tag Team Championship Tournament (2013) *'Insane Wrestling League' **IWL Tag Team Championship (3 times, current) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 times, current) **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2013) *'Pro Wrestling Destination' **PWD Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (3 times) **Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2009, 2011, 2013) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked Matt Jackson #'77' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 **PWI ranked Nick Jackson #'76' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 time, current) *'SoCal Uncensored Awards' **Tag Team of the Year (2007, 2008, 2009) *'Squared Circle Wrestling (Syracuse, New York)' **2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) *'Squared Circle Wrestling (Toronto, Ontario)' **SCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2009) More Bang for Your Buck **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2014) Meltzer Driver **Tag Team of the Year (2014) References External links